<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Hear is Radio Ga-Ga by daggersandribbons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605883">All We Hear is Radio Ga-Ga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons'>daggersandribbons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Radio, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> If someone was to view them in this state, they’d be led to believe that the two men were a couple; but as far as anyone in their lives knew, they weren’t. In fact most people would consider them rivals.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Hear is Radio Ga-Ga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed and Oswald had decided to sleep in, the shorter male snuggled up to the taller with his face buried in his chest. If someone was to view them in this state, they’d be led to believe that the two men were a couple; but as far as anyone in their lives knew, they weren’t. In fact most people would consider them rivals.  </p><p>Without opening his eyes, Oswald let out a disappointed groan. </p><p>“We did it again Edward.” </p><p>Ed rolled over to face the other man. Judging from the bedding they had gone back to Oswald’s apartment. </p><p>“Don’t sound so put down about us...whatever you’d call what we’re doing-“ </p><p>“Having rough sex.” interrupted Oswald. </p><p>“-plus it shouldn’t even matter, it’s not like you fell asleep at my apartment. I fell asleep at yours.” </p><p>Out of the now sixteen times they’d hooked up, Ed had fallen asleep at Oswald’s more than the other way around. </p><p>“I’m not making you breakfast.” The shorter male muttered. </p><p>“Well that’s a relief, because you can’t cook to save your life. I can make us breakfast...for a price.” Ed quipped as he put his glasses on and stood up.</p><p>“It better not be another fucking riddle. I hear enough of those when you do your show.” replied Oswald. </p><p> “You listen to my show?” He hummed. “I’ll make chocolate chip pancakes if you and I can have some fun like we did last night.” </p><p>A pillow flew at his head. </p><p>“Absolutely not, that will take too long and I want food now. But how about a compromise? You make the pancakes, I blow you.”</p><p>“Alright, but I’m not cooking while you do it because I don’t want another incident like last time. I nearly burnt my hand.” </p><p>Oswald rolled his eyes. <br/> “fine.” </p><p>He grabbed a pillow for his knees and tossed it on the ground. Ed threaded his fingers through the other mans hair as he gazed downward with adoration. It didn’t take much to send Ed over the edge, Oswald knew the little things that drove him crazy. </p><p>~</p><p>“How’s my day been? It’s been fine.” Oswald started to laugh into his microphone. “Actually something funny did happen today. So there’s been this guy I’ve hooked up with a few times. I graciously let him spend the night and how does he repay me? By <i>begging</i> me for something special in the morning.” His audience loved any glimpse into his personal life, and juicy detail like that was bound to send his fans into a frenzy. </p><p>From midnight to four a.m. Oswald had his show, for the late night manic crowd. Starting promptly at five a.m. was Ed’s show for a more intellectual (but equally manic) talk radio type. </p><p>As Oswald played his last song, Ed entered the booth with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Begged you? I don’t remember it like that.” He stated as he approached and leaned in. </p><p>“What I do remember is you begging me over and over to make you cum.” Ed whispered in the other mans ear.</p><p>“I was joking, can you take a joke?” Oswald huffed, his breath smelled of vodka. Before Ed could respond, Oswald continued talking. “Take the joke like you take my di-“</p><p>“I am everywhere but you can’t see me. When you say my name I am gone, what am I?” </p><p>“That’s easy, silence. You’ve told me that one a million times.” Since Oswald wasn’t going to take the hint, Ed pressed his lips to the other males to shut him up; which seemed to work because soon Ed was in a chair being straddled. </p><p>“I-uhn-need to get my stuff ready for my show and you need to g-go sleep off whatever buzz you have.” The tall man stammered. With a huff Oswald stood up to exit. </p><p>But he didn’t go home to bed. Being a self defined brat, if he didn’t get what he wanted from Ed there were plenty of other men to scratch that itch. </p><p>No one compared to Ed though, he was the best. Sure he wasn’t that experienced in the bedroom (though he was incredibly eager to learn and was gaining that confidence), but he cared for Oswald. If he were honest, he’d admit that sometimes during hookups he wished they were Ed. </p><p>The time was seven ten as Oswald finally stripped down to his socks and crawled into bed, Ed’s show playing in his earbuds. </p><p>“There’s been debate on whether Gotham’s schools will allow animal dissection after this semester. As a man of science, I do not agree with the motion to stop. Animal dissection is the closest thing we can get to learning about our own organ system without cutting the teacher open.” He paused, letting his mind wander to a dark place for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. “Death is perfectly natural. Of course I don’t mean killing the animals for the sake of learning, rather using animals that have already died. Give them a purpose.” </p><p>Oswald chuckled at that statement. Ed was so full of himself sometimes. But that was just one of the many little things he loved about him. Thinking about all of the cute and endearing things Ed Nygma was capable of, the dark haired man fell asleep. </p><p>The scents of ginger and garlic filled Oswald’s nose as he woke up. Ed could be heard in the hallway humming a tune. </p><p>“Oh good you’re awake, I brought some dinner.” He chirped as he entered the room. “Chinese to be exact. Though I’m not certain how authentic it is.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Oswald asked as he got out of bed. </p><p>“Well take General Tso’s chicken for example. While he was a real military leader, that dish doesn’t exist in the province he calls home. In fact th-“</p><p>“You’re so intelligent, I wish I could remember things like you do.” The shorter male interrupted, the comment bringing a smile to Ed’s lips. He leaned in for a kiss and Oswald pulled him onto the bed. </p><p>Their soft kiss turned hungry, as the taller male straddled him. Oswald rolled his hips slightly, their clothed erections grazing each other. A soft gasp came from Ed as he felt himself becoming dazed. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to get drunk off someone like Oswald. He was incredibly captivating. </p><p>“You want to know what else I remember?” Ed murmured into the other mans ear. “How good you taste.” </p><p>He ran his tongue up Oswald’s neck. God how he loved that neck, something about that pale skin brought out a primal side of Ed. </p><p>Unbuttoning Ed’s shirt was muscle memory at this point. Seven obstacles in between him and his goal of skin on skin. </p><p>“Our food’s going to get cold.” Oswald teased. </p><p>“You have a microwave, but this <i>cannot</i> wait.” Ed replied as he pulled his pants down, his cock was already hard and there was a bead of precum at the head. Oswald reached for the bottle of lube under his pillow and shoved it into Ed’s hand. His hips rutted forward as the taller man slicked his fingers and relished in the whimper that came from his partners mouth as the fingers were inserted. </p><p>“I could make you cum just from this but I won’t, because this is way more fun.” </p><p>Oswald let out a ragged breath as Ed buried himself to the hilt inside. Despite the shorter males cold exterior, the inside of him was oh so inviting and warm. </p><p>“Slap me.” He demanded. The duo were no strangers to experimenting in the bedroom, the current personal favorite being handcuffs, but generally they discussed it prior. Was slapping something Oswald enjoyed? Where did he learn it? It was no secret that he had a few partners, but the idea of him with someone else made Ed’s blood boil. </p><p>Ed struck him, causing a feral look in Oswald’s eyes that he’d never seen before. </p><p>“Fuck that was hot, do it again.” Now he was whining, an indication he was getting close. “Please Eddie pleas- ah!”</p><p>Oswald dug his claws into Ed’s tender ass flesh, spurring him to thrust harder as they raced to finish. </p><p>“I-I love you!” The shorter male squeaked as came, clenching his walls around Ed’s cock as he spilled onto himself and the bedding. Ed didn’t hold on much longer, coming hard inside of the other man. </p><p>After some heavy breathing, Oswald rolled out of bed. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ed murmured. </p><p>“I want my dinner.” </p><p>With their food containers sprawled across the coffee table, Oswald mindlessly flipped through the television channels. </p><p>“Can we talk about what you said earlier?” Ed spoke up. </p><p>Oswald looked over. “The slapping thing? Yeah I just wanted to see if you’d be into it.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, it was very enjoyable. I meant the I love you thing.” </p><p>“Oh.” Now Oswald was panicking. Why did he have to say that? It was the heat of the moment, that’s what he’d claim.</p><p>“I’m honored to be loved by someone as amazing as you.” Ed murmured.</p><p>Satisfied with the answer, the smaller male snuggled into the others chest. </p><p>A mere thirty-one hours later the boys had found themselves in the back office of the studio, which housed the switch board for phone calls and the main computer for the system and an Ed on his knees. </p><p>“Fuck you’re such a tease.” Oswald groaned as Ed unzipped his pants and took his hard cock out of its fabric confinement. He licked a broad stripe up the erection before spitting into his palm. </p><p>As unhygienic as that was, Oswald could look past it because of how nice it felt around his aching cock. Ed ran the pad of his thumb across the slit, spreading precum. The standing man let a soft moan out as he focused on his knees not buckling. </p><p>“Look at me Oswald.” Ed purred. Oswald’s eyes flickered down. Those warm eyes, the eyes that made him feel like he wasn’t alone in this world. </p><p>Suddenly the doorknob turned, and Ed popped up to stand in front of Oswald as Carl, the manager of the studio, entered. </p><p>“Hey there Nygma...oh hi Oswald. Why are you in here?” It made sense for Ed to be in the room, he knew a thing or two about technology whereas Oswald knew the bare minimum. </p><p>“Ed was showing me how to fix something.” he lied. The manager eyed them up and down before sighing.</p><p>“Listen, due to the lack of funding and listeners in the last few months, we can only afford to keep one of you two.” </p><p>Those words rang in the back of both of their minds, following them from the studio to the restaurant where they were sharing dinner.</p><p>As they waited for their meal to arrive, Oswald repeatedly tapped his fork on his plate. </p><p>“I can’t lose my show Eddie. So will you please just drop out of the race?” He asked, causing Ed to nearly choke on his water. </p><p>“You’re joking right?” </p><p>“I’ll give you a hundred dollars-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A hundred plus a back massage?”</p><p>“Oswald I said no.” </p><p>The rest of the dinner was in silence, and they only spoke a few words before going to bed. Though they were angry at one another, Oswald stayed at Ed’s. </p><p>When his alarm went off, Ed was the one to wake up. As he turned off the alarm and looked over at the sleeping man, a thought ran through his brain. What if he didn’t wake him up? As the taller man stood up, something possessed him to take it one step further and lock the door behind him as he exited the bedroom. </p><p>By the time Oswald woke up, it was five thirty in the morning. He looked over to find that Ed wasn’t there and noticing the time, he jumped out of bed. Muttering explicits, he turned the doorknob only to find it was locked. </p><p>“What the fuck?!” He shrieked. “I’m going to fucking kill you Nygma.” Snatching his phone off the bedside stand, he dialed Ed’s number only for it to go to voicemail. </p><p>“Edward Nygma I’m gonna kick your ass when I see you. By the way, I’m taking the liquor you have stashed in your closet.” Oswald paused as he grabbed the bottle, taking a swig as he opened the window and escaping. </p><p>Fuming with anger and a little too drunk, he decided to dial in to Ed’s show for the question portion. </p><p>“Hi there! Welcome caller to the question portion of the show. Now, first, of course a riddle. What disappears as soon as you say its name?” </p><p>“Your daddy kink.” Oswald retorted.</p><p>Ed nearly choked on his own saliva. “Pardon me?” </p><p>“Y’know, how you like to be called daddy?”</p><p>The taller mans blood ran cold. A decision on how to respond had to be made. If he feigned ignorance, who knows what else Oswald would say. </p><p>“We umm dont usually discuss sex, but there’s nothing wrong with it.  Everyone has their own p-preferences.” </p><p>Oswald rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s talk about how y-“ before he could come up with something Ed beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Let’s talk about how you’re in love with me.”</p><p>“I am not!!” The shorter male said defensively. </p><p>“You literally said I love you the other night. You act like you don’t have feelings but you do and they will be your downfall.” retorted Ed. He could hear Oswald’s breathing change, he’d officially pissed him off. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be anything without me.” the shorter man spat. </p><p>Ed laughed. “I’m not wasting my time with this.” </p><p>Absolutely drunk and fuming now, Oswald somehow made his way to the studio in one piece. He wanted Edward Nygma dead, or at least in significant pain. So he went to the kitchen. The studio kitchen was really just a room with a sink, a mini fridge, a microwave, and a small table. On the table sat Ed’s thermos of coffee, and just below the sink sat a container of powdered drain cleaner. </p><p>Oswald decided to make his counterpart a little cocktail. One part drain cleaner, three parts coffee. He shook it vigorously as he heard Ed’s footsteps approaching then hid in a nearby closet. </p><p>Humming a melody, Ed grabbed his thermos with one hand as he fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket. After he exited the room, Oswald re-entered. He sat at the table and took a deep breath, the door opening behind him; but it wasn’t Ed, it was Carl. </p><p>“Hey! I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to tell you that they polled the ratings and your show won! We plan on announcing it tomorrow, I just hope Nygma takes it okay.” </p><p>A grin crept onto Oswald’s lips. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>